Transmitters for digital music players that allow a user to transmit audio from the device to a remote receiver are known in the prior art. While these devices are widely used and popular devices, they suffer from a number of drawbacks. First, transmitters that hold and charge the device have attached cords and mounting portions that make the transmitters unusable when then player is being moved by the user or in a location where an outlet is not available. Portable transmitters lack the ability to charge the player and cover the connector through which a charger would be attached to the player. Thus they can not be used when the player is being charged. In addition, audio is transmitted from the transmitter to the receiver in analog form. Thus, the signal may become distorted by the transmission process and any interference present in the received analog signal is very difficult to remove or counter. A further drawback is that these analog devices cannot transmit data concerning the music such as title and artist from the music player to the remote receiver. Current analog transmitters are also not capable of communicating control signals between the device and the remote receiver. Therefore, what is needed is an improved transmitter for a portable electronic device that can be easily mounted in either a mobile or fixed configuration and transmit substantially interference free audio signals and control data to a remote receiver.